Vizzini Returns
by Nuka
Summary: Vizzini didn't die, now years after the movie ends he returns with his son to take revenge on Westley, Buttercup and their daughter Rose. Chapter 2 finally up!
1. Default Chapter

Vizzini's Revenge  
  
About a day after Vizzini defeat his body still lies in the same area it was when he lost in the battle of wits against the Dread Pirate Roberts, who was of course Westley. Suddenly his eye slowly open and he pushes himself up a bit.   
  
"Oh, I've got such a headache." He complained, no one was around to hear him. He completely opened his eyes and he remembered where he was and what had happened.  
  
"He must have poisoned the glass knowing I would switch them! INCONCEIVABLE!" He yelled. Questions entered his aching head. Why hadn't he died was the most important one. Being a brilliant man (well at least in his own mind) Vizzini thought perhaps there wasn't enough of the poison in the drink to kill him or maybe the poison wasn't as deadly as the man in black boasted. Either way he was still alive, now it was only a question of getting off this island. Which was near impossible thanks to the cliffs.  
  
"Thankfully." He said to himself and went back to the table where the wine still was, he reached beside it to a sack and pulled out a rope. "A genius is always prepared." He tied the rope to the same area Fezzik had tied the rope to before. He looked down and sighed, he hated climbing ropes, especially down mountains, especially down high mountains that he could easily fall down to his death on. After hours of cursing, almost slipping and almost wetting himself Vizzini got to the bottom with only minor scratches and bruises from hitting rocks while climbing down. Now all he had to do was somehow get passed the waters filling with the flesh eating eels. Yes this was going to be impossible. He sat down on the shore line.  
  
"Me stuck her forever incon- oh forget it." Vizzini said giving up. His two employees were gone, so was the girl he was hired to kill now what was he going to do. But as it sometimes happens in fairy tales, unimaginable luck was on Vizzini's side. After lying at the shore for a while a single small row boat washed ashore, all that was left of a ship filled with crew members who had become the unlucky victims of the eels. Vizzini couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"INCONCEIVABLE!" he shouted with joy, he got into the boat and began paddling. Soon he was going to be back on shore and he could simply put this mess behind him, at least until he got some new employees to replace his two worthless old ones Inigo and Fezzik who had simply left him to be food for birds.   
  
But his old Employer Humperdinck was quick to fire Vizzini upon his return for failing to kill Buttercup. Fezzik and Inigo had not heard of his return because they were both out at sea pirating as Inigo had taken up the title of the Dread Pirate Roberts. Westley and Buttercup were as always on the run since defeating Humperdinck and cared little for Vizzini's return, Westley even expected Vizzini to return knowing what he had given him was not fatale the he told all it was. Vizzini was broke and on the streets, that year Westley and Buttercup had a daughter, Vizzini after a little one night thing with a women soon was the father to a son. A son the women wanted nothing to do with, so Vizzini took the child and raised him on his own teaching him everything he knew, both lived in squalor in the streets of the city, both either begging for food or stealing it. Vizzini named his son Fredrick, and the two planned revenge together. Vizzini's trained his son to hate Westley. At the same to Westley and Buttercup's daughter Rose was raised in the farm lands with lush green land all around. Taught by her father in fighting skill the three lived happy peaceful lives hidden from Humperdinck and his troops. Of course it was only a matter of time before these two groups met.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

"Now remember my boy, you've never been out of the city before in your life, so be careful, it's my experience that these country folks are the most clever ruthless people of them all." Vizzini warned his son Fredrick who walked close beside him. His know fourteen year old boys was growing up to be a shorter person like his old man. They both wore dirty clothes, due to the life on the street they led. His brown hair was messily cut. He nodded.  
  
"You've warned me of there kind father, it's these people that made us have to live on the streets." Vizzini nodded, he had taught his son well, he was as smart as he was, he wish he could have provided him with more though. It was all Westley's fault that he could not provide for his child. That's why they had finally left the city. To find a new life in new land. Vizzini looked ahead to a farm.   
  
"There my boy, I'll find us some food, you wait here. Be prepared to run."  
  
"Understood." Fredrick replied. He knew his father would maybe pilfer a chicken or something for them to eat. It what they usually did. His father walked forward.   
  
Fredrick had nothing but the greatest respect for his father, and knew he would some day make that's Westley pay for ruining him.   
  
  
  
Rose picked up the sword her father had made for her and swung it around. She laughed   
happily. Sword fighting, this was for her.   
  
"Very good.:" Her father Westley congratulated. "You're really getting the feel of that sword." They were both inside a barn, chickens and other animals made as much distance between then and Rose as possible in the room. "just don't let your mother see you, you know how see feels on the subject." Rose sighed.   
  
"Ya, ya. No need for a sword, we live in peace now. I'm just tired if this farm, I want to see a town." Westley understood.  
  
"I know you do, we have kept you copped up here for quite sometime haven't we." He thought for a moment. "Your birthday's coming up soon, maybe I can talk your mother into letting me take you on a trip."   
  
Rose smiled. "Really?"   
  
"Really." He said and walked out of the barn, Rose swung her sword again. Finally maybe she'd actually get to talk to someone besides the people who her parents had over, all of whom had something to do with the farm. Plus it had been years since she's seen here uncles Fezzik and Inigo. She need to get out in the world. She stopped swinging her sword and walked to the front enternce to the barn. She opened it up. In the distance she saw a boy, he must've been around her age and he wore filthy clothes. She picked up her sword and crept towards him, hiding behind bushes and such to remain hiding. Who was he and what did he want? 


End file.
